The Herobrine Poem
by Dragstream
Summary: A poem made for a challenge made by ihearthorses6000. May turn into 'Collection of Poems', depends. Rated T for slightly mature subjects.


**Oh, hey there! Didn't expect this one-shot? Ha! Think not. Anyways, I took the challenge from ihearthorses6000 (Ashley) so... if you want to join the challenge than go ahead, be sure to inform her that you're doing it via PM/review. It'd be better if you PM though cuz like, she barely reads the review *rolls eyes* Alas, I wasn't sure what to write so... I just rolled with it as it flows and... decided to make it a poem :D Oh yeah, here's the challenge (totally did not copy&amp;paste this lul):**

**CONTEST:**

**I challenge every single one of you guys to write a poem (or a story, or a scene, or WHATEVER, it doesn't matter, just write!) beginning and/or ending with one (or all, for all I care) of the following options, and basically connect it to minecraft in some kind of writing piece:**

**1)Her eyes were the size of magnificence and color of royalty.**

**2) His skin was the tint of moonlight and thickness of strength.**

**3) His breath was the dealer of fire and the whisper of dark magic.**

**4) Her magic was the power of the moon and strength of its dark side.**

**To be honest, I feel like the choices she gave me was quite hard... to connect it to Minecraft in a way so... It may be sucky, it may be brilliance, it's a matter of perspective. Hope Ashley's perspective is a good one cuz I wanna win. Because the winner *may* (Ashley, that's just... cruel) pick an OC for her so... ^^ BTW, she does not like Mary Sue. Dunno what's her problem with Mary Sue. Okay, fine, no one likes Mary Sue characters. **

**Anyways... so... the his and her thing can be switched right? I mean, I forgot to ask so... I may have just failed with this but like, whatever. And I can put some of them in the middle of the poem right? I dunno, like, whatever, again fjadjfdajkfl**

**PS: Poems doesn't need to rhyme like? Cuz I suck at rhyming so... I dunno, I'm stewpig. Anyways, I ****_might_**** try to put rhymes here and there but some things might be... off. I dunno, let's see. My first time writing a poem so...**

**PPS: I named this document 'THE CHALLENGE OF PURE EPICNESS' lululul isoljKs!1!**

* * *

His breath was the dealer of fire and the whisper of dark magic;

It blinds his enemies and puts them in endless tragic.

-o-

Cries of pain is what he likes to hear;

From those weak, annoying humans that always interfere.

-o-

They treat him like a monster, a cruel one that is;

But do they not understand that the fault is not his?

-o-

During his existence, his maliciousness to life had no cure;

Thanks to those filthy gods of Minecraft that claims to be pure.

-o-

Through his life was only loneliness;

As no one wanted to show kindness.

-o-

His happiness was a long lost file;

That he have searched for all the while.

-o-

Sorrow, hate, anger, dread;

Those are the expressions that filled his head.

-o-

He has been misunderstood, looked down upon;

He was the monster the humans didn't fond.

-o-

His skin was the tint of moonlight and thickness of strength;

To stop the suffering, he had gone to great lengths.

-o-

He had enough of being cursed, enough of being hated,

He searched for a new kind of magic, one that is dark and sacred;

For millenniums, this has been kept as secret,

But through his determination, the secret was unfolded.

-o-

This magic had corrupted him, but he stayed oblivious;

Now he continues to torture, for the humans he is furious.

-o-

His eyes were the size of magnificence and color of royalty;

But now corrupted into an endless white that shows no mercy.

-o-

His magic was the power of the moon and strength of its dark side;

For those who dare to threaten him, their faith was for his to decide.

Unfortunately for them, it always turned out horrifyingly bad;

As he is the bringer of chaos, they suffered, they truly had.

-o-

Even though he never knew it, deep down he wanted company;

Not loneliness and hatred, that caused despair, from the many.

-o-

Tales of his malice and evil has been passed from generations to generations;

But not one of them spoke of his feelings, his long isolation.

-o-

It used to hurt him whenever he thinks about it;

But now that he's corrupted, it doesn't affect him one bit.

-o-

He's finally free from those bottled up feelings of hurt that can't be defined;

But why oh why must it end like this, dear Herobrine?

* * *

**Alright then. That's the best I can do :/ It ain't perfect but at least I tried. I could only manage the beginning but the end... I had to end it with 'Dear Herobrine' cuz like, I like it xD So... I used ALL the challenge things so... I WIN! Jokes, but still, I hope it counts if I put it in between :D Win or lose, either way, I had a great time writing this poem :D It was one of my favorite things to write. Thanks Ashley for the challenge! **

**Anyways, feel free to critique me on this poem since this way my first :D May have some spelling and grammar errors so go ahead and point them out xD Had to rush it. I kinda feel like writing more poems, ya know? Maybe I should do a poem collection? I dunno. Maybe? Tell me on your review!**

**BTW, I had those '-o-'s in between the paragraphs thingy (whatever you call it) because it kept deleting the spacing which was annoying so... I dunno what's up with that. Hope it didn't effect too much on the reading!**

**On another note, I was thinking about publishing a story called 'Fun with Steve and Herobrine'. A good ol' happy chapter filled with frienemie relationships :D I dunno, should I? I was planning on making it cute and a lil' bit fluffy but that just... ain't me. But then, it's a challenge! And should be fun to write ;D Should I? Tell me on your review :P (again)**

**Got nothing else to say so leave a review if you want and follow/favorite this story if you enjoyed it if you enjoy****ed it. Be sure to follow me for more Minecraft (possibly more) fandoms! Till then,**

**PEACE! :3**


End file.
